A connector is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,982 and comprises electrical capacitor elements inset within an outer profile of the connector and a conductive clip holding the capacitor elements in pressure contact with a conductive shell of the connector. This known connector includes an electrical contact with an electrical receptacle portion within the shell of the connector.
Another known connector, disclosed in U.S. application Ser. No. 07/519,968, filed May 7, 1990, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,030,122 comprises electrical switch contacts within a conductive shell of the connector.
In the known connectors described above, the component parts are not interlocked. Consequently, a manufacturing operation is required to fix in place the component parts. For the connector known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,982, a thin flange is flared outwardly. For the connector known from the '968 U.S. patent application, the shell is built from bipartite sections.
Other examples of known electrical connectors are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,073,123 and 5,030,122 by Birch et al. wherein each patent discloses a bipartite dielectric support surrounded by conductive shells of two electrical connectors. The dielectric support receives first and second switch contacts. The first switch contact has a curved contact while the second switch contact is straight.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,906,208 by Nakamura et al. discloses an electrical connector comprising a shielding shell and an insulating housing with female contacts. The insulating housing has latch bosses to be received by latch apertures located on the shielding shell so that the insulating housing and shielding shell are locked.
Another patent disclosing a contact element is U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,339 by Cohen which discloses an insulative body assembled in a conductive shell, two pairs of contacts located inside of the insulative body, and each pair of contacts comprises a straight contact and a curved contact which engage each other until the connector assemblies are mated together.
Various alternative connecting schemes between a conductor and insulator are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,722,022, 4,666,231, and 4,659,162. U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,022 by Myers et al. discloses an outer insulative enclosure and conductive shields enclosing a line terminator. The conductive shields have gripping means which engage the side walls of the outer insulative enclosure to enhance the friction fit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,231 by Sheesley et al. discloses a shell assembled in a front end of an insulative body.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,162 by Cartesse discloses a connector casing which receives insulating blocks which have receiving sockets. Clips are used to lock the blocks into the casing.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved interlocking structure between an insulator and a conducting shell of a connector to provide for ease of manufacture and assembly.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved contact device of a connector with a preloaded spring force to assure there is sufficient contact pressure against a pin of a complementary connector which is inserted in the connector. Thus, the contact device does not require a large deflection by the inserted pin to produce the desired contact pressure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a contact device with lower frictional resistance against initial engagement during insertion of a pin of a complementary connector.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved contact device which resists stubbing with a pin of a complementary connector.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art after a consideration of the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings in which a preferred form of the present invention is illustrated.